


#NuteGunrayCaptured

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: #CloneWars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Teenager, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Everyone is sassy, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, If Star Wars had Social Media, Nakino, Obi-wan Kenobi is Done, Romance, Secret Relationship, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Social media account of 'Bombad Jedi'





	#NuteGunrayCaptured

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Clone Wars! Please Read & Review!

 

 **Padm** **é** **Amidala** **@Padm** **éAmidala**

Eager to be meeting with my Uncle, @Senator_Onaconda_Farr !

#EndTheCloneWars #Rodia #PursuitOfPeace #OnacondaFarr #GalaticRepublic #ReliefEfforts #CloneWars #HonoraryUncle

26087 Likes     12806 Dislikes     70324 Comments     28701 Reblogs

 

**Onaconda Farr @Senator_Onaconda_Farr**

And I you, dear Padmé

#EndTheCloneWars #PursuitOfPeace #PadméAmidala #GalacticRepublic #ReliefEfforts #CloneWars #HonoraryNiece #Rodia

20026 Likes     16184 Dislikes     70532 Comments    24019 Reblogs

            **Sola Naberrie @Sola_NAberrie**

Give Uncle Ono a hug for me, @PadméAmidala !

            22803 Likes     1598 Dislikes    20721 Comments    31607 Reblogs

            #HonoraryUncle #AwesomeLittleSister #Sisters

                        **Padmé Amidala @PadméAmidala**

                        Will do! ;)

                        19708 Likes     10827 Dislikes     6947 Comments    19459 Reblogs

                        #AwesomeOlderSister #Sisters

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Shout Out to @Senator_Onaconda_Farr and @jARjARbINKS for helping to capture Nute Gunray!

40563 Likes     1502 Dislikes     27316 Comments    42045 Reblogs

#NuteGunrayCaptured #GunrayCaptured #CloneWars #EndTheCloneWars #GalacticRepublic #WhenTheGuyWhoHasBeenTryingToKillYouSinceYouWereFourteenIsFinallyCaptured

 

**Jar Jar Binks @jARjARbINKS**

It was my pleasure, milady.

40108 Likes     3916 Dislikes     7935 Comments    41459 Reblogs

#NuteGunrayCaptured #GunrayCaptured #CloneWars #EndTheCloneWars #GalacticRepublic

 

**Onaconda Farr @Senator_Onaconda_Farr**

I am always glad to assist the Republic. Thank you for the relief supplies!

39708 Likes     1794 Dislikes     9874 Comments     40145 Reblogs

#NuteGunrayCaptured #GunrayCaptured #CloneWars #EndTheCloneWars #GalacticRepublic

 

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

What’s with that last tag, @PadméAmidala ?

41367 Likes     5487 Dislikes     39824 Comments     40457 Reblogs

#Curious #CloneWars #WhatIsSheDoing #PadmeAmidala

 

**Padmé Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Ask @Anakin_Skywalker about the Naboo Crisis and how the Clone Wars officially began ;)

65957 Likes     5754 Dislikes     24735 Comments     346865 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #Jedi #NabooCrisis #QueenAmidala #CloneWars #BattleOfGeonosis #AssassinationAttempts #PetranakiArena #ExecutionArena #PleaseStopTryingToKillMe

 

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Wait, Skuyguy was there for all of that?

247658 Likes     17344 Dislikes     98745 Comments     17445 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #Jedi #NabooCrisis #QueenAmidala #CloneWars #BattleOfGeonosis #AssassinationAttempts #PetranakiArena #ExecutionArena #PadmeAmidala #Senator Amidala

 

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Yup, so was @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi !

93034 Likes     1547 Dislikes     91234 Comments     14565 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #Jedi #NabooCrisis #QueenAmidala #CloneWars #BattleOfGeonosis #AssassinationAttempts #PetranakiArena #ExecutionArena #PadmeAmidala #SenatorAmidala #Obi-wanKenobi

 

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Yes, and YOU weren’t supposed to be involved in either event, @Anakin_Skywalker !

23408 Likes     13461 Dislikes     64574 Comments     12364 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #Jedi #NabooCrisis #QueenAmidala #CloneWars #BattleOfGeonosis #AssassinationAttempts #PetranakiArena #ExecutionArena #PadmeAmidala #SenatorAmidala #Obi-wanKenobi

 

**Captain Rex @CaptainRexOfficial**

That sounds like General Skywalker

836095 Likes     1278 Dislikes     112374 Comments     81289 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #GeneralSkywalker #Rulebreaker #Crazy

 

**Padmé Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Technically, I wasn’t supposed to be on Geonosis either.

34508 Likes     1979 Dislikes     126274 Comments     24145 Reblogs

#Anakin Skywalker #PadmeAmidala #Obi-wanKenobi #BattleOfGeonosis

 

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

No, you weren’t. Honestly, why does anyone trust you two alone together? One of these days we’re going to send Anakin to protect you and you’ll both disappear for six months and then suddenly turn up again having gotten married and literally start a war against slavery and dictatorships.

1489649 Likes     612 Dislikes     680754 Comments     146757 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #PadmeAmidala #Rulebreaker #Reckless #Don’tTrustThemAloneTogether #TheyWillNotDoAsTold

 

**Padmé Amidala @PadméAmidala**

#Goals

92467897 Likes     467 Dislikes     984554 Comments     147502 Reblogs

#Goals #AnakinSkywalker #PadmeAmidala #EndSlavery #CreatedEqual #EqualityAndJustice #SaveTheOppressed #DemocracyWillPrevail #EndDictatorships #PowerToThePeople

 


End file.
